Through The Diamond's Eyes
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Harry is becoming dettached from those around him and his work. That is until he meets the Diamond, and in one night he finds that everything can change. Filled with drugs, sex, and dark magic, this is not like my other fics ya'll. nonexplicit
1. Chapter 1

Hello loves, I just wanted you all to know that I need a slight change of pace, so I'm starting this one. I hope you all like it. I'm not abandoning my other story, it's just I need something new to think about. If any of you feel I'm spending too much time on this piece, please don't hestiate to send me a pm, telling me to get back to work on my other stuff. Oh, and this is only loosley based on _Moulin Rouge._ Please tell me what you think.

Thank you

thedarkersister3

* * *

Through The Diamond's eyes

Chapter 1:

Emerald green eyes stared blankly at the large building standing in front of them, watching as the young, the old, the rich, and those who were just getting by, stood in line outside of this ordinary looking building, all standing in their best, and for some it wasn't much better than their worst, all waiting for the doors to open to them, all wanting to see what was held on the other side of this edifice.

He wasn't one of them, not especially caring to what lay behind those doors, as to who hid within. He could feel it in his bones that Voldemort, was in that place, probably leading the whole operation, luring everyone from all over the globe into that whore house.

Of course, the sign on the front of the building didn't state such a fact, but he knew. He could practically smell the sex, drugs, and magic radiating off the building, could feel the grime of sweat and semen, could taste the darkness and pleasure that colored the air surrounding it. The magic within was vile and felt sticky, making the air heavy, hard to breathe.

"Harry?" came a questioning voice, sounding too close to his ear, as though trying to be seductive. His brow twitched slightly, signaling his annoyance, his dark eyes turning toward the source of the voice, plastering on a fake smile, much like the invisible facade that covered the buildings intentions.

"What is it Ginny?" asked the teen, running his hand through his dark, curly hair, mussing the mass more than was necessary. "We have work to do." he stated.

Ginny Weasley, pouted, in what some probably thought was adorable, but to him it was merely disgusting, cheesy, and overly practiced, never like a real pout. She looked at him, fluttering her eyelashes 'seductively', threading her arm through that of the taller boy, using her other hand to flip her hair over her slightly freckled shoulder. "I thought Dumbledore was going to allow us some fun tonight," said the redhead, pulling the green eyed teen's arm in between her breast.

Harry grimaced, withdrawing his arm from her grasp, straightening his coat sleeve, removing invisible lint from the dark, expensive fabric."Well, you know that old man, he just loves to make others do his dirty work." stated Harry, remembering the soft bed that awaited at the castle.

Ginny frowned, withdrawing from the boy's company, folding her arms infront of her ample chest, pushing her breast up, trying to make them more appealing to the darker boy."Dont' be like that." she said simply, for she wasn't able to think far past her own desires into a complex sentence. "Dumbledore is a good guy...he takes care of us."

Harry laughed slightly. Not a happy laugh, but a cold, hard, dark laugh, the laugh that is expected to come from the body of a wizard seeped in dark magics."He uses people to meet his own ends, and helps them when he feels its necessary." said Harry, controlling a shiver as it slowly rolled down his spine.

Before the redhead could answer, the doors opened wide, like the legs of some practiced whore, welcoming the thought of money and sex. The crowd nearly rushed in, partially to get out of the cold, but also to see the extravagance that was inside. Harry grasped the girl's arm, pulling her inside, disappearing into the demon's den.

--

Once seated, Harry sighed, leaning back in the plush dark velvet chair, relaxing in the dark, where Ginny couldn't see him. Glancing at the waiter as he came to stand next to their table, he slipped the young man a few galleons, whispering to the boy to bring the girl something stronger than her Shirley Temple. A smirk creased the teen's features, mischief playing in his caramel eyes, nodding to the green eyed boy, before dashing off to fill his order.

Harry watched the door, not even bothering to see who was gracing the stage with their prescence, beauty, and wares, not interested, until he saw Voldemort.

He sat silently, his fists clenched, watching the older man as he spoke to his allies, his dark eyes focused on the other men as they spoke to him. Harry could barely contain himself, as he saw the man laugh slightly at some joke they said. But confusion hit him, when the dark lord silenced them, his attention focused on the stage, his eyes glazing over with desire, watching as darkness covered the hall.

All of a sudden, the lights turned back on, only now on the stage stood a young boy, his body nearly completely covered in white sparkles, his white blonde hair peeking out from under a black top hat, his legs covered in skintight black leather, his feet encased in high heeled black boots, his chest bare but for the glitter, his pale pointed face emphasised by glitter on his cheekbones, his beautiful bow shaped lips shimmering, his silvery grey catlike eyes outlined in the blackest of black kohl.

Harry felt his body heat up in response to the sight, his manhood stiffening slightly. His eyes hungrily devoured the boy on the stage, his intentions to watch the dark lord all but forgotten. The creature on the stage stood, his eyes staring out from under his hat, his delicate hands settled on his slim hips, his legs distanced apart from each other. A microphone, stood at his level, seemingly waiting for the boy, wanting his touch, as the audience did. Slowly, the boy stepped forward, gently grasping the microphone, looking at it briefly before looking at the crowd that stared back at him. Smirking slightly, the boy let out a note that pierced the night, the quiet, the darkness, waking all those that stared from their stupor.

The boy sang into the microphone, his voice light and sultry, singing of love that was never present and of the desires of men, his beautifully clear eyes never leaving the audience, making them feel as though he were singing to them, and not to earn money. Finally the boy's song ended, and as he bowed, something landed on the stage next to his feet. Gently grasping the object in his hand, gracefully standing to attention, the boy turned from them, clutching the object to his chest, a smirk playing on his rose pink lips.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**The cold wind that....**

through the diamond's eyes

_chapter 2:_

Harry stood carefully to his feet, his dark eyes seeming to be in a trance as he watched the pale boy leave the stage. He was mesmerized by the sight of his tight body slowly making his way off the stage, as though he owned the place, as though he owned the ones within, as though he was the most important person in the entire world.

Ginny pouted, tugging roughly on his coat sleeve, angry making its way onto her freckled face, her blue eyes flashing in annoyance. "Harry, c'mon, lets go. My parents aren't home tonight, you should come over." she said, batting her eyes at him.

Harry jerked out of his evrie, slipping his arm out of her grasp, once again, looking at her bearly veiled disgust."I won't be the sort of company you would want, nor do I wish to be that sort of company for _you_." he nearly spat, his face forming into a sneer.

Ginny backed away slightly, pouting up at him, her eyes watering with crocodile tears, her lies just as visible. "But, Harry, I don't want you out here at this time of night. Just think, a guy like you, and the people out here. They just don't mix." she _explained._

Harry rolled his eyes, walking away from the annoying red head, he looked about his surroundings, breathing in the scent of filth, allowing it to fill his lungs, permeate his being with it's essence. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, allowing him to taste the scent, become it. He searched the night air, looking within the homes and halls that reeked of dark magic, he steeped himself in the sex that was taking place, feeling the ecstasy that wafted off the dominate beings. Snapping his eyes open, Harry took a step forward, his skin crawling from the feel of sex that clung to the scent._"Voldemort."_ He took off into a run, leaving behind, Ginny to find her own way home, his brain searching out the one thing that reoccurred in his nightmares.

-----------------------------------------

Voldemort stood in the foyer, his blood red eyes staring expectantly at the empty staircase, as he waited for his companion for this evening. Anticipation rang through his being, setting him on edge, as he waited. He wasn't used to waiting, at least not for a companion, but he could for this particular one. Staring at the other gentlemen taking their "companions" to designated rooms scattered around the vicinity, he felt his desire spike and intensify, causing him to shift in his expensive suit, drawing only slight concern from his associates.

Watching as the lights dimmed slightly, a small smirk spread across his lips, lighting his eyes with an almost malicious intent. The young figure from this evening appeared at the stairs, gaining stares as he descended, his white-blond hair glistening in the light of the chandelier. Dressed in black leather pants that hugged his legs like a second skin, a silk shirt that stood open, high heeled black boots. Voldemort stepped forward, extending his hand to the pale child, for the boy looked like he had just entered puberty.

"Hello." the older man greeted, taking the pale soft hand, placing a kiss onto the back of it, an invisible shiver running through him at the contact.

The boy looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, as he withdrew his hand from the older man, discretely wiping any trace of the man from his hand. Plastering on a smile, the boy inclined his head, allowing the man to greet him.

"Good evening, you are lord Voldemort, I presume." he commented, looking boredly around the room, his eyes settling on the painting that hung over the main doors.

Voldemort chuckled slightly."Yes." he said simply, tucking the boy's hand into the crook of his arm, leading the boy from the building."Now, forgive me my ignorance, but what is your name?"

The boy all but rolled his eyes, inhaling deeply before replying."Your forgetting of a name is forgiven, but ignorance cannot." he said, raising a eyebrow at the man.

Voldemort was taken aback at the boy's wit. A smile curved his lips as he looked at the boy, taking in his dangling chandelier earring, that hung from his right ear. "Fair enough, teach me my ignorance and faults, and I will then be forgiven."

"No."

"I beg your pardon, of my faults, and yet you still don't forgive me? Why?"

"Lord Voldemort, I have lived and understand that your ignorance is well established, to ask you to give up your ignorance, I would ask the sky to be green."

"You are a puzzle to me."

"Really? How so?"

"Your beauty is exquisite."

The boy openly rolled his eyes, his mouth staying shut in exasperation as the man steered him towards a hotel not far from the building they had just left. Slowly the boy reseeded into himself, allowing Voldemort to have his way with his body, because he knew, that if he gave him his body, his mind would stay in tack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood outside the hotel, allowing the air to fill his lungs again, welcoming the comfort that was brought by being able to breath properly. The sun was slowly rising, casting shadows across the face of the young man, causing his face to seem sunken and dead, as he stood there waiting and watching, hoping his prey would make itself known.

The doors swung open announcing the presence of life, rousing Harry from his stupor. His dark eyes focused, zoning in on the pale form that slowly left the hotel, widening in response to the shock that went through his body at the sight of the boy he had seen the night before.

Anger slowly boiled in his blood, propelling him forward, tinting his skin with rage. The only thing he felt was the impact of smooth skin against his and he stood next to the slumped body of the small boy, a bruise quickly coloring the pale skin under the boy's eye.

Horror blossomed in his chest at the realization of what he had just done. Quickly, he looked around, and seeing no one, lifted the boy into his arms, gently nestling him so that his nose was tucked into his neck, so he could feel the warm breath of the boy on his skin. Scanning the streets for any one that could have seen him, Harry carefully carried the boy, walking about the back alleys aimlessly until his feet stopped in front of a familiar door way.

Looking up from his burden, Harry stared at the red door, smiling slightly as he kicked it with his foot, announcing his arrival to the occupants of the house.

Hearing sounds of waking, Harry sighed, leaning against the door frame, waiting patiently for the two within to rouse themselves from their marriage bed. Finally the door opened, revealing a man in his late 30's, his dark hair obscuring is eyes from view, his dark morning shadow prominent against his slightly tanned face. Harry smiled, wiggling his way into the house, past the man and into the living room, setting his sleeping guest onto the couch.

"Morning Sirius, pleasant sleep?" Harry asked, smiling slightly as the man wandered into the kitchen, grumbling under his breath about ungodly hours and unruly godsons.

"Good morning Harry." came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned, smiling at the sandy haired surrogate father."Morning Remus, how are you?"

"Well, thank you. But sadly I can't say the same for your godfather."

As though on cue, the of cursing caught their ears as the dark haired man stepped from the kitchen, rubbing his head as though easing a forming bruise. Remus laughed, placing a kiss on the man's stubble before whisking himself into the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast for the man.

Harry sat carefully on the couch, his hands gently probing the forming bruise on the boy's cheek. Trying not to stir the boy from his sleep, he threw a blanket on to the boy, tucking it in tenderly around his unconscious body. Dark grey eyes stared at him in confusion, pale brows furrowing as though in thought.

"Who?" he asked, his eyes squinting as though to clear his vision.

"Shh,relax." Harry calmed him, gently brushing the pale hair from his face.

"But who?" the boy asked again, sleep slowly reclaiming him.

"My name's Harry."

"Oh." he said, his dark eyes drooping closed, sleep encircling him in its embrace.

Harry smiled slightly, brushing back some stray hair from his face, before going to help Remus in the kitchen.


End file.
